Team Seven: Immortal
by Tachi Kagahara-Cross Overs
Summary: During the final battle with Madara Team seven is sent to another dimension. They soon realize that they are immortal. After Decades of hooping from place to place the end up in Folks. Who are these people with the strange auras? Find out FemNaru Naru/Twi Xover Naru/Ed Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter One: New World

**Team Seven: Immortal**

**Chapter one: New world**

The scene starts. A battle field drenched with blood, bodies laid littered about. The area was in ruins, some parts of the landscape were on fire, other parts flooded with water and mud. There were a few parts where the earth was raised and uneven. All in all it looked like an epic battle; one that would scare the land for decades to come, was fought here. Among the chaos stood five figures, four facing off against one lone figure thirty feet away.

"Your army has been wiped out Madara." A male with chin length bluish black hair that was fashioned in a spike-like duck tail growled out. He was battered and blood and had a deep slash going from his right shoulder to the left hip bleeding, he leaned slightly on his long sword that was in cased in lightning looking like he would collapse any second, but even still his red and black star imprinted eyes glared the man across from them.

"And so are all your comrades." Madara, a man with long spiky black hair, said as he calculated an attack.

"It's over Madara!" a sixteen year old girl with waist length blonde hair yelled at the man. She too was battered and bloody although most of her life threatening wound had healed her left arm hung loosely by her side with blood from a deep gash on her shoulder ran down it. Despite the pain and protest her wounds and body were giving her, her sapphire eyes, glared at the man as red surrounded the iris, she too was preparing her final attack. The other female had chin pink hair and bright forest green eyes flashed through hand signs, ignore the cuts that littered her body and the blood that ran from the head into her right eyes slight impairing her vision, she too was preparing her attack.

"Give you your outnumbered." A man with gravity deifying silver hair said. His right hand crackling with lightning. He stood straight despite the gash on his right leg, ready to move at any moment, his mismatch black and red eyes where cold and hard as blood ran from his red one.

"I may be out numbered but _you_ are out classed" the vile man, from whom all this destruction and death hailed from sneered. "I'll end you all!" he said in anger running through hand signs as the four opposing ninja leap toward him, wind sphere, lightning blade, fire flare, and lightning hand at the ready, ready to end the life of the man in front of them. The blonde female and black hair male disappeared, reappeared on either side of the man. The five attack where all called out simultaneously, their names being jumbled and mixed with the next lost in the thunder and roar of techniques. Five attacks went off all five struck home. The four Konoha-nin's attack struck somewhere on Madara's body there was no doubt he was dead, but not before his Jutsu sent the four nin tumbling trough a vortex of the unknown.

*In the Vortex*

They couldn't tell which way was up, which way was sideways or down. They could tell which way was forward as they hurls toward a collidescope of colors, kind of like your mind on LSD. Startled shout left them as they could feel energy coursing through their bodies, not energizing them but more of giving them peace, as if they where one with the cosmos. They were then all enveloped in a white light.

*The Unknown…or random Japanese country side*

"Ugh" a groan came from the blonde hair girl as her mind became clear again, the first thing she realized was that the pain was gone 'I must be dead' she thought as her eyes fluttered open, expecting to see nothing but white, she was greeted with total darkness 'Am I in hell?' she pondered sitting up. Realizing that she was on a bed, briefly she wondered if they had beds in hell. "Sakura-chan?... Teme?... Kaka-sensei?" she called out into the darkness. "Guess they went to heaven." She muttered as tears began to wail in her eyes.

"Ngh" she heard a soft moan from her left and turned to look as the darkness began to lighten as she was then able to see the pink hair of her team mate. She was in a bed next to her. "Saruka-chan!" she leap from her bed to the bed of the pink haired teen. A muffled "oaff" was heard as the Sakura opened her eyes.

"Naru?" she managed to say despite said girl crushing a lung or two.

"Sakura-chan are we dead?" Naru asked as she sat up moving of the girl so that she too could sit up.

"Dead?" Sakura tried to remember why they would have died, where were they any way? "Madara… we killed him then… what?"

"I don't know, I… I remember colors, a warm feeling, and then a white light."

"Same, where are we, I feel 100%." Sakura said feeling her body noticing that despite the bandages on her she was in fact healed, and that she wasn't in her ninja garb any more. She was wearing something made of soft cotton. As the sun began to make its existence known she could tell it was a white Yukata. She tried to molded chakra in her hand and found that she still could.

"I don't think we're dead Naru. I can still use chakra. Where's Sasuke-kun and Kaka-sensei?" she asked looking around looking for any sign of their teammates.

"I do'know" she said rubbing her eyes to rid her tears before Sakura saw them. "I was so scared, I thought that I lost all of you and I was alone again." She felt Sakura pulling her into an embrace and didn't fight it. She burred into the slightly older girls chest her own arms wrapping around Sakura's torso.

"I'm here Naru, not even death could keep us apart." She cooed as she sent out a pulse of chakra partially to calm Naru partially to sense for their teammates. There were several chakra's the house five really low ones, lesser that even that of the average civilian, and two larger ones, the unmistakable signature of their teammates. "Kaka-sensei and Sasuke-kun are here too, there beside us in another room I guess. We're all here." She consoled not only herself but the girl in her lap.

"Yogata(Thank goodness/I'm glad)" she said into the girls bosom. She was so relieved that she let the steady sound of the medic-nin's heart beat lull her to sleep. Sakura smiled down the girl, running her fingers through her long sun kissed hair. Despite wanting to see their other teammates, they knew that they were at least alive and not in any immediate danger of dying, they stayed like that, Naru asleep and Sakura watching over her, her eyes closed but her mind fully awake and aware, (unlike Naru she couldn't sleep again once the sun had risen). Until they heard footsteps approaching, Naru sent out chakra to try and sense a threat, there was none so they stayed as they where, fringing sleep.

The door opened, a woman of middle age and Asian descent walked in and paused in the door way almost dropping her tray of medical supplies. She hadn't expected the girls to have woken up, they had been unconscious for three days. She was debating if she should wake them or not when the girl sitting up, the one with strange _pink_ hair opened her eyes, reveling bright forest green orbs. The women didn't know how to respond still shocked at seeing the girl awake.

"Who are you?" the girl asked

"Oh, um, I'm Usami, Tomiko. We found you all injured in our field, you're in our home. We got a medic to come and tend to your injuries." Tomiko replied, she was maybe thirty, her dark hair was pulled into a tight bun, she was dressed in a light brown cotton kimono tied with a green sash.

"How long have we been…?" the pinkette trailed off.

Understanding what she meant Tomiko replied "Three days, your friends are in the other room if you want to see them." See smiled kindly as the other girl with hair of yellow sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She spoke in a surprising quite voice "Thank you Tomi-san."

The woman chuckled at the nick name as she sit the tray of supplies on the end table, "You're very welcome…" she trailed off realizing that she still didn't know their names.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. But you can call me Naru." Naru replied, "And this is Haruno, Sakura-chan." She also introduced the other girl.

"It's nice to meet both of you." She picked up a roll of bandages "Can I change your bandages?" The girls nodded and moved apart, as Naru untied her yakuta, showing her bandages. As Tomiko un warped them she was shocked to see that the wound she had on her shoulder just the day before had healed. "You're healed." She said amazed.

"I-I guess I just heal fast, maybe Kami-sama blessed me as a baby."

"Yes, blessed in deed." Tomiko agreed as Naru put back on the Yakuta. She went on to check Sakura and was greeted with another surprise she was also fully healed, now while her injuries were not as extensive as the blondes they still heal fast by normal standards. "Oh my, you all must be blessing by the goddess Inari herself." Tomiko said in wonder "I guess I shouldn't be surprised if your friend are also healed." She chuckled not even questioning the absurdities of this all.

"Ne, can we… um," Naru trailed off and Tomiko caught on to what she wanted and nodded. The blonde grabbed the Pinkette's hands and ran at human speed out the room to where they knew their teammates were.

In one bed laid a dark haired and paled male, most likely the same age as the other two girls. In the other bed laid a man roughly twenty-seven years of age, despite his silver hair. Both seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"WAKE UP!" a yell fixed that, starling the teen into jumping into a sitting position looking around wildly for the source, and the other to open his eyes(he had already woken up and came to the same concussion as the other two and decided more rest was better than waking up people you knew where at least alive) the blanket covering the lower half of his face.

The Male teen fixed the blonde with a glare "Naru." He all but growled out.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." The pinkette said making the teen mumble something that sounded like 'morning' and look away.

"Maa, Naru-chan no yelling so early in the morning." The Silver haired man said as he sat up relieving what was under the blanket…another mask!

"Gah is that thing glued to your face or something?" the blonde said almost disappointed as she went to sit at the foot of his bed, Sakura sitting at the end of Sasuke's.

"Something like that." Kakashi eye smiled. "Now I suppose this would be a good time as any to ask," he directed his attention to the women standing in the door way "Where are we?"

Tomiko gave the male the same run down as before, "How did you wend up in our field so injured?" Tomiko asked talking a seat in a chair.

"Well we were fighting this old man that was trying to take an old ladies lunch money and fell through a hole in space and ending up here." Kakashi supplied, receiving sweat drops from the group.

"Well, ok then" Tomiko said apprehensively "Your welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. You've been nothing but a good omen."

"What do you mean?" Naru asked tilting her head to the side.

Tomiko chuckle at the jester "Well, ever since you got here our live stock has been so healthy, and producing ten times more than normal, and crops have been growing so much we're going to have to hire help!" The woman said excitedly.

"Thank you Tomiko-san." Kakashi said eye smiling again.

Time went on and after finding out that they had been sent to a different dimension with no way of getting home, as they didn't know the Justu Madara used, the former ninja of Konoha adapted to their new home. Sasuke and Kakashi helped Hotaru, Tomiko's husband and their two sons, and Ichirou, and Jirou, twins. They worked on the farm, tending to the animals, the crops, as well as repairing what needing fixing around the house when needed, and assisting Hotaru in the business at the market. Naru and Sakura helped Tomiko and her daughter Rimi. They helped with the house work, cooking, cleaning, shopping; domestic work. When the work was done and in the early mornings the team would work out and spar, very light, nowhere near to the extent as what they used to do, just to stay in shape should they ever need their skills again. All in all, they moved from a life of fighting, war, and death to a life of peace. They stayed this way, content for years, six to be exact, until they realized that they were not aging.

**T/N: So what do think? Good? Bad? Continue? Scrap? This is mostly a prologue in the next chapter there will be a massive time skip. If you haven't realized they are in Rural Japan. Please review they are oh so very helpful in the writing process.**

**Summary: how in a final attack by Madara team seven (Naru, Sakura, Sasuke[not douche bag in this one], and Kakashi) get thrown into another dimension after killing that piece of crap. There they soon find out that they no longer age and have, by all accounts, become immortal. What happens when our team decides that it's time for a change of scenery and head for Forks, Washington. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Twilight. I do own the plot and my fanfic account though. **


	2. Chapter Two: New House

**Team Seven: Immortal**

**Chapter Two: New House**

As Naru stared out of the window in first class a sigh erupted from her. Looking over to her right she could see Sakura was asleep her head leaning again Sasuke's Shoulder. Sasuke was fixated on the lap top in front of him, head phones on. She looked back to see Kakashi still reading a book, one of the re-released books from the ninja continents that they had re-created over the years. Naru was bored, very bored in fact, she had nothing to do. While she could go online and work on her latest novel she was writing under the allies of N. U. Namikaze. Or she could read something on the nook, hell she could even play with her soda using her chakra. She just didn't feel like doing any of that. She wanted to be in a nice hot outdoors Onsen. She would miss those and there sure as hell wouldn't be any in _Forks, Washington._

The group had change a bit in the last couple decades, not really in age as counted by humans and hardly in appearance, the most that had change where their clothes. At the moment Naru wore dark blue skinny jeans, a fitted black v-cut short sleeve shirt that covered the pockets in her pants. Over that she wore a white studded belt that hung off her hips a bit and an orange blazer. Around her neck hung a pair of orange sound canceling head phones and a turquoise necklace(the one Tsunade gave her). Her bangs hung on either side of her face as the rest was put up into a lose bun that had a few strands sticking out here and there.

Sakura was wore a red skirt that went to mid thigh. She had on a fitted white v-cut sleeveless shirt, like naru's. Around her waist was a black belt that hung off her hip. Her socks were mis-match one red one white and came up just past her knees. The pinkette had once again grow her out it now reached the small of her back, her bangs cut at her chin the rest of her hair was in a low pony tail for easy travel.

The Raven haired teen beside her now wore a light blue polo shirt and dark blue designer jeans. He also had on a black leather jacket. Kakashi wore a chocolate brown turtle neck sweater and tan pants. He wore a tan scarf wrapped around his neck that covered the lower half of his face. (Sorry they're boys there's not much to a guys outfit, it's all cut and dry).

A few decades over a century had passed since the group had woken up in the Usami household. Using **henge** they had fought in multiple wars on all sides. They had fought for Japan twice, in half of WWII and a nameless war. They fought for Great Britain in WWI. They were with the rebels in the American Revolution, then, with the union in the civil war. For the second half of WWII they fought against Germany trying to free as many Jews as they could, although sadly the four of them were not enough to completely alter history as there were thousands that they could not save. They worked with the U.N in Rwanda, they were some of the few who stayed behind to protect the innocent on both sides, rescuing children and women on a daily basis. They even join in, in Vietnam and Cambodia. All of this was just to get back into a military way of life that they were used to, something that not even decades of peace could get rid of.

In the years of peace, when Kakashi didn't make them enroll in school, they had many occupations over the years. The teens used a **henge** to acquire most of them, or did jobs teen could do. They had all been models at one point or another, Sakura and Sasuke where models in Japan at the moment and would fly back or send a clone if needed. They all stared in at least one movie, although Naru had been in several. Kakashi and Naru were Authors at the moment; Kakashi was re-publishing the icha-icha seris much to the demise of the girls. Naru was writing a book about their tales as ninja, she had wanted to do it for quite a few decades but decided to wait until books got popular. Hell they where even a music group at one point(if you want them to embody a group in particular let me know) among many other things.

They had traveled all over the world in the last hundred years and had learned the language of every place they went so they were very multi-lingual. They were pretty content being back in Japan again as it reminded them of their old home. That is until Kakashi decided that it was time for a change of pace. They left the lovely fall weather of Japan and were on their way to a little town that was under a near-constant down pour. Naru was almost certain there wouldn't be much to do in such a small town and while there was Port Angeles and Seattle close by but it still would be a bit boring.

'_This is your Captain speaking we are approaching Seattle west airport and well began our descent momentary. We ask that you return to you seat and put on your seatbelts. Please return you trays to their upright position. Thank you for flying Air Flash. _'

"_Here we go I guess._" Naru thought as that plane touched down.

Getting though baggage claim was always easy when you flew first class. Your luggage was always waiting for you outside of the gate with someone to push it all if you wanted. They accepted the service making their way through the Air port they did catch a few looks as it wasn't all that common to see people as beautiful as they, because they truly were beautify by human standards. Not to mention Sakura's pink hair did tend to stick out a bit. Outside of the terminal right in front in the orange section reserved for VIP awaited three motorcycle, a silver Z, and a taxi. The three motorcycles belonged to the "teens", the Silver Z was Kakashi's, and the taxi was for the luggage since Kakashi said that "there was no way in hell they were going to pail all their crap into his pretty sports car." After paying the bag boys and telling the driver where to go the group was off.

One forty-five minute drive later the group pulled off the road onto the large curving path that lead to the drive way of a Victorian style house. Apparent Kakashi had bought this plot of land and had a house built some time back without the "teens" knowing. The house was fairly large with a big yard that was lush with green while keep grass. The path split in to a "four" shape at the foot of the lawn going through the lard was a concrete path, branching off to the right was a larger path for cars that went to the edge of the lawn the turned left back toward the house and into the garage that was next to it. The house was a creamy white color with dark brown roofing. There were two stories, at either side of the house there was what seemed like towers that had pointed roofs over them. There where large windows throughout the house and a large pouch that had a swing, a rocking chair and a shoji board set up on it.

Sakura let out a whistle as they got off their bikes and examined the house, "You've really out down yourself this time kaka-sensei."

"You think so." Kakashi said as if it wasn't a work of art "I thought it could have used a Zen garden but the builders couldn't do it."

"Kakashi you really are insane." Sasuke said walking pass the man. Kakashi faked injury "I'm hurt Sasuke, truly hurt."

The next few hours were sent putting away what they had on them, enough clothes and supplies to last them the next month. They had only brought their more favored clothes and necessities the rest would arrive by truck in a day or two. Naru had taken the bed room on the second story on the left. Sakura and Sasuke took the right. Kakashi had a master bedroom on the other side of the upper level. Also on the upper level was the laundry room, three guest rooms(not that they really needed them), and music room that lead out to a balcony that was between the two curves of the towers outside of the house.

Walking through the house Naru first entered a full size kitchen with a chief's refrigerator, oven, stove and an island in the middle for prep work. It was a while know fact that Kakashi and Sasuke were forever banded from the kitchen. The girls had once made them make lunch, simple grilled cheese sandwiches. That turned out to be a big mistake.

'Who tries to cook indoors with a fire Jutsu anyway?' she mentally asked herself thinking back to that horrid day.

Next was a grand dining room that could seat fourteen(not that they need). They next would be were Naru and Sakues would most likely spend the rest of the day after they got situated. An entertainment room with bean bags, sofas, snack-machine, every available gamming system; included the nintendo 64 and X-box 360 Konnect, a variety of games for each and a sixty-four inch flat screen plasma T.V whose only function was to play video games. Then there was a study that had shelves of books lining three of the walls all the way to the ceiling. On the fourth wall was a fire place in front of which were two comfortable love seats at an angle on either side of a recliner. The little family loved curling up in front of the fire to read or play board games on the floor. There was also a living room that had a full entertainment system with surround sound and a media system hidden in the cabinets beside the T.V. There were also an additional bathroom one each floor beside the ones in the bed rooms.

"Very nice Kaka-sensei." Naru complemented as the three teens came into the living room where their sensei was waiting for them.

"You think this is nice wait til you see the backyard. I personally think I've out done myself." Kakashi said still reading a book not sounding as interested in his master piece of a house a he really felt although the teens knew that he was proud of this house. They followed him out the back door in the kitchen out into the backyard.

The backyard was a large patch of fresh green grass as big as the front yard then two buildings. The path cut left and right going along the edges of the grass then cutting back around to stop in front of the door to each building. The one on the right was one story while the one on the left was a two-story, they were the same style as the main house only the roofs were made of glass.

"The one on the right is a pool house," Kakashi explained leading them along the path coming to a stop in front of the left building. "This is something I think you'll like." He opened the door and one would except to see the same style as the house, it wasn't. The inside was a traditional dojo, the mats and walling all what they were used to, they was even a sliding door partition that hide the stairs to the second story.

"Perfect." Sasuke said pulling his jacket off. "Let's spar that long air trip made me stiff."

"I'm in!" Naru said as she slid her shoes and socks off followed by her blazer.

"Wait you two." Kakashi in "If you're going to spar in my dojo you will change from those clothes. I thought my years of teaching had sunk in." he sighed. "You're just as reckless as ever."

"Fine" came the dual mumbled response. As the two went to change into gi's.

The group settled into their new house alright. Sakura broke off later that evening to cook dinner sending a clone to tell them to wash up and come eat. The dinner was pleasant they talked and bantered Naru and Sasuke entering into an eating contest with Naru coming out on top due to Sakura distracting Sasuke. After dinner was over and before Kakashi made it ok to leave the table1 he dropped a bomb.

"I've enrolled you three in the high school here. You start Monday."

"NANI!" the three teen's ask or rather yelled.

"Well it's been awhile since you guys where around people your own age. It's good for you to socialize."

"Kakashi," Sasuke all but growled out with a slight twitch to his eyebrow, "We're nearly two hundred years old, no-one is 'our own age'."

"Yes, you have been alive for quite some time, but let's face it you still have the mindset of a teenager." He rebutted getting up, "Good night~" with that the two hundred year old scarecrow was gone.

A sigh of frustration left Sakura, "Come on Sasuke-kun help me clear the dishes."

The night went on and the house slept. When Naru woke up the next morning it was still dark in the room. Rolling over in her canopy bed her eyes read the red numbers of her bedside clock _4:00_ "Gah!" she buried her face back into her pillow, "Stupid jet lag." She complained after trying and failing to fall back to sleep for thirty minutes Naru rolled out of bed decided she might as well do a light morning jog. Changing into orange sweats, a black sports bar, and a jacket that matched the bottoms and running shoes is was out the door. Going through the still dark house was an easy feat for an ex-ninja. Putting her hair into a pony tail she made her way to the kitchen humming a song.

"I see I'm not the only with jet lag." She jumped at a voice that cut through the darkness of the room.

"Kaka-sensei don't do that!" she said with a pout opening the fridge in search of a water bottle. "I'm going for a jog, wanna come?"

"Why not." Kakashi said, he was already in a jogging suit so she guessed that it was his plan the whole time to go jogging and sensed her waking up so decided to wait for her. It was a chilly morning the sky still dark with both clouds and night, it was still early so there weren't a lot of people or cars out. They jogged through the woods and then along the main road. They went past the high school so she now knew where it was at along with a dinner and a few small stores. She was right there wasn't even a little bowling alley here. When they had come to a rest on a street corner Naru decided to ask her sensei what she had been wondering ever since he had told them they were moving again.

"Sensei, why did you move us here, it's small and there's nothing to do"

"What?" he asked, she could see could see his smile through his scarf, "Are you bored already?"

Naru looked up into his dark eyes searching for the right answer, he now wore a contact over his sharingan eye "I am, there's nothing for me in such a small town." They had started jogging again.

"Just give it time Naru, you may find something that surprises you here." For once he had an air about him befit of a wise old man "You've been alone for too look Naru, you shouldn't shut yourself off anymore."

"Your one to talk," she huffed "You've been alone too."

"Yes, but I have loved before, you have not." They turned down a street heading back toward the house.

"Well it's not so easy knowing that your lover will die long before you do, it's not as easy for me as it is Teme and Sakura they have each other for all of eternity." Her eyes were down cast.

"Don't close yourself off Naru." He repeated "This town might just surprise you."

**T/N: So what now do think? Good? Bad? Continue? Scrap? So next episode: NEW SCHOOL. Please review they are oh so very helpful in the writing process.**

**1. Despite how long they have all been alive Kakashi is the head of the "family" and as such role he gives the ok to leave went is not until everyone is down eating. **

**Summary: how in a final attack by Madara team seven (Naru, Sakura, Sasuke[not douche bag in this one], and Kakashi) get thrown into another dimension after killing that piece of crap. There they soon find out that they no longer age and have, by all accounts, become immortal. What happens when our team decides that it's time for a change of scenery and head for Forks, Washington. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Twilight. I do own the plot and my fanfic account though. **


	3. Chapter Three: New school

**Team Seven: Immortal**

**Chapter Three: New school**

"_Japanese" _

"English"

Forks High school was fairly small, housing maybe four hundred students. In this small town everybody knew everybody, so when two high performance Ducati's sped into Forks high's parking lot on Monday morning it got quite a lot of head turning. The three riders parked side by side within one parking space before getting off. The double riders were on a custom midnight blue bike with a white interior and red-circle decal on one side and red and white symbol on the other side. The driver had short spiky bluish black hair while the rider on the back had long lush pink hair. The single driver rode a black bike with orange flames licking the sides and an orange interior, she had very long, flowing blonde hair. None of the riders wore helmets. The three dismounted as the double riders laced hands and the single rider slung her orange backpack over one shoulder. They made their way over to the building with a sign mark "office" over it, not even sparring the other students a glance.

Once in the office Sakura stepped toward the lady at the desk, "Excuse me we're new here and need our schedules." She said politely

"Oh yes, they told us we were getting new students, I have your schedules right here," she looked around on the desk before grabbing some papers "also a map of the school and a sheet that you will need all of your teachers to sign and bring back by the end of the day." She handed the small stack of papers to Sakura who said 'Thank you' Before the three left the office.

Sakura handed Naru and Sasuke their schedules as they walked and quickly realized that they had the same schedules and figured it was most likely the doing of their sensei.

"_Stupid sensei._"Naru muttered as she pushed her bangs out of her face.

"_Oh c'mon Naru-chan,_" Sakura said linking her arm through Naru's "_This could be fun!_" she said sounding excited.

"_Not all of us are nerds koi(love)._" Sasuke muttered as he memorized the map of the school.

"_Party pooper._" The pinkette pouted it was seven fifty five, the bell would ring soon so the trio decided it was best to simply head to their first period, English. Along the way they ignored the curious looks they were receiving from the student body.

"_I hate new schools._" Naru muttered to the two as they arrived at the class causing Sakura to chuckle and reply:

"_That sounds like acid coming out of the ever cheerful idol, did you and Sasuke-kun switch personalities this morning?_" this got a response of "_Bite me._" And "_Hn_" entering the classroom they drew the eyes of the few early birds and the teacher, an average looking brunette in her mid-thirties.

"Ah, you three must be the Japanese transfer student." She said greeting them "It. Is. Very. Nice. Too. Meet. You. You. Can. Call. Me. Ms. Brown." The English teacher pronounced in slow purposeful English.

"There. Are. Three. Free. Seats. In. The. Middle." The teacher gestured to the middle seats. The bluish back hair teen scowled while the blonde muttered something under her breath causing the pinkette to chuckle.

"Thank you Ms. Brown." The pinkette said handing the now stunned teacher the slip that was to be signed by all of the teachers, "We do speak English just fine though." she said in clear unaccented English.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of that." Ms. Brown apologized as Sakura waved it off and accepted the now signed sheet of paper before the trio took the seats they were assigned.

As the class started the ex-ninja semi-followed along with the work, they weren't called on as this was their 'first day' in an America school. The rest of the day continued at a similar pace, slow and boring in Naru's opinion. After English was Chemistry, followed by P.E. which was still the usual let-down for the ex-ninja. While the coach didn't make them dress down for their first day, they sat on the bleachers as the student went through a work out that wouldn't even make a second year at the academy sweat. After P.E was Algebra were Naru and Sasuke had to sit in the front and Sakura was in the middle and a row back.

'Now I can't sleep.' Naru mentally complained as the teacher drowned on about numbers. As she sat there bored she could have annoyed Sasuke instead she was fixated on watching the odd boy next to her out of the corner of her eye. He had stared at her for the better part of the period and seemed to tense once she sat down. It intrigued her to say the least because while the way he stared at her had her slightly iffy he was giving off a strange aura. It was one that she couldn't place, not that of a ninja but not that of a human either, at least not entirely.

"_C'mon Naru. We have homeroom._" Sakura's voice cut through her observations. Apparently she had stared at the strange teen for longer than she thought.

"_Hai, Hai I'm coming._" Naru said gathering her notebook into her orange messenger bag. Sometime later Sakura walked beside Naru her arm linked through Naru's as they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Sasuke walked on her other side his hand stuffed into his pockets.

Arriving in the cafeteria the trio looked around for and un-occupied table soon spotting one on the east side by the window.

"_This school is so small_." Naru remarked pulling out a bento box from her bag after they had sat down. She could feel the stares from some of the more curious students.

"_Get used to it, beside it's only for a few years dobe._" Sasuke said as he ate rice ball.

"_A few years is too LONG_, Teme_._" The blonde said sticking her tongue out at her best-friend. Before long though an Asian teen with sleeked back black hair approaches their table introducing himself as Eric Yorkie Sakura being the most accommodating offered a seat as Eric proceeded to welcome them to town.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura this is Uchiha, Sasuke," she motioned to her boyfriend beside her, who nodded in greeting, "and this is Hatake, Naru." She gestured over to Naru who gave a small wave as she nibbled on her octopus shaped hotdog.

"It's nice to meet you all. Are you guys related? You all have different last names." Eric asked wanted to collect as much information on the new kids as possible the current talk of the school.

"_A marvelous deduction._" Came Naru's sarcastic response. Which caused Sasuke to smirked into his hot tea.

"_Someone's been sipping the snarky-raid this morning._" Sakura chided Naru, "don't mind her," she regarded Eric with a knowing smile "No we're not that'd be awkward cuz he's my boyfriend." She jabbed her thumb in Sasuke's direction. "Naru on the other hand is single."

"Oi!". Sakura giggled and caught the octopus shaped hotdog Naru threw at her with her chop sticks sticking her tongue out at her.

"Well, it's pretty cool that your families moved to the state together then." Eric said trying to keep the conversation going.

"We were all adopted together by our sensei." Sasuke corrected.

"Oh, So you're like the Cullens." Eric said surprised.

"The who?"

"The Cullens." Eric motioned over to a table across the room that had five beautiful teens sitting at it, "They all live together but they're all together." Naru looked over in the direction that was indicated and saw the boy who stared at her for the better part of Math class. That solved half of a question.

After lunch was Spanish, then they had a free period followed by World History, Study hall then final bell. The three sat together in every class- usually in the back- except for Algebra where Naru and Sasuke sit together unfortunately in the front and in World History where Sakura and Naru sit together. Naru spent the better part of the class split between daydreaming and stealing glances at the Cullen boy behind her as subtly as only a highly trained kunoichi could. Contemplating his tensed being.

"What do you say to pizza tonight?"

"Huh?" Naru shook herself from her thoughts.

"I don't feel like cooking tonight and we need to go grocery shopping. Pizza?" Sakura repeated.

"_Sure_." Naru said sweeping her books into her bag at the end of the period. "_Should have sent Kaka-sensei shopping today, it's not like he's doing anything else with his day._"

"_He did mention that he wanted to start up a dojo here._" Sasuke supplied holding the door to the office open for the girls.

"_That's news to me._" Sakura commented digging through her bag for the slipped slip. Inside the office was two other students, one using the office phone and the other at the desk speaking with one of the office attendants.

"Can't you give me the AP courses instead?" it was the Cullen boy again Naru noted.

"I'm sorry but AP World History and Algebra are at capacity. Maybe in the Spring semester you can switch." The Office lady told the teen as she scanned through a listing on her computer screen.

"Fine, thank you for looking." He said politely despite his clenched fist and tense shoulders. He turned on his heels and stopped mid stride upon seeing the trio. His eyes meet Naru's briefly before he exiting the office through the opposite door of the one that they stood by. Exiting to the parking lot.

'Well that sure wasn't suspicious or strange' Naru thought to herself as she watched Sakura interact with the Office worker.

After turning in their slips they exited to the parking lot and made their way to their bikes ignoring to stares. Naru straddled her bike feeling eyes on her. The Cullen boy was standing at his car in the row across for theirs and further up. He was talking to his siblings in hushed tones and glancing over in their direction.

"_What's with them?"_ Naru asked when Sakura was seated behind Sasuke causing the two to glance back over their shoulders as well. And for a brief moment the two immortal groups of teens had a staring contest. Not that one group knew of the others status.

"_Nosy humans?" _Sasuke supplied gripping his handled bars and allowing the biometric scanner to read his prints before starting with a turn of the throttle_. _

_"They feel weird. Like human but also something else." _Naru said also turning on her bike, "_C'mon I need a nap. Race ya!" _She backed up before speeding off towards the exit the sight of her Ducati kept her path clear as she exited the school parking lot and hit the streets.

"_Cheating _dobe." Sasuke said before he took off after her. Sakura chuckled gripping around wrist and resting again his back, looks like fun Naru was back.

"How was school?" Kakashi ask when Naru flopped down on the couch beside him.

"The usual bore fest."

"And the hottie who couldn't take his eyes off you all day." Sakura injected.

"No Comments from slow pokes!" Naru stuck her tongue out at the entering duo. "He was handsome, in an unusual way I'll give you that, but nothing to write home to mom about." Naru corrected.

"Only because you cheat. You're charming sounded like he was trying to get away from you in the office, dobe." Sasuke observed.

"Maybe he didn't trust his teenage hormones to the new exotic transfer student." Kakashi teased.

"More like already had a R.O out against him and couldn't afford another." Naru laughed. "Truth be told I want to find out why he's different, I didn't get that close to his siblings but they felt off too."

"It's been decades since we've been back to this country, maybe it's just the times. I didn't notice anything." Sakura said snuggling into Sasuke's side on the opposite love seat.

"There were a lot of auras around us and you we never the sensor type love." Sasuke said, "Why don't you just ask him."

"You expect me to walk up to guy a say 'You feel inhuman, what are you?' real smooth, bro." Naru retorted in exasperation. It was true that she was interested in the boy with the strange aura but she would also love to mule over said boy in a hot outdoors bath where she could always think things out. In short it only made her want to be back in Japan all the more.

"Well I'm happy you're starting to adjust. My dojo opens in a week, getting a business license in such small is as simple as a trip to the virtually empty town hall with one form to sign. I guess it helps that we insure ourselves. Classes will be in the evenings for the older class and late afternoon for kiddies. I'm thinking 3:30 to 4:30 and 5:00 to 7:00."

"That sounds good and all, but you think parents are going to drop their kids off at a house in the woods to be taught martial arts by some newcomer?"

"Hey I taught all of you as children if you do recall, and parents are welcome to stay for the class. Which reminds me I need to hire a few valets and maybe an assistant to show people back." Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought typing on his computer.

"Yeah and we turn out wonderful." Sakura chuckled "What do you guys want on pizza?"

"Anything's good for me as along as it has meat." Naru yawned, curling into the arm of the couch with a pillow under her head. "Wake me when it gets here please." She muttered before drifting off to sleep.

**T/N: So what do think? Good? Bad? Continue? Scrap? Please review they are oh so very helpful in the writing process. I know it's been forever but apparently college isn't high school with parties. Once I figure out what next I'll try to update again as soon as I'm able but hey life's a bitch that just keeps having puppies. Ja ne.**

**Summary: how in a final attack by Madara team seven, Naru, Sakura, Sasuke[not douche bag in this one], and Kakashi, get thrown into another dimension after killing that piece of crap. They soon find out that they no longer age and have, by all accounts, become immortal. What happens when our team decides that it's time for a change of scenery and head for Forks, Washington. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Twilight. I do own the plot and my fanfic account though. **


End file.
